Rainwater downspouts, curbside storm water runoff collectors, and similar water conduits share a common purpose: removal of water from where it is undesired, be it the roof of a building, a city street, a storm basin, or the like. All such conduits allow a volume of water to pass therethrough. Leaf litter, sand, dirt, grit, and other debris cam accumulate within such conduits and clog them, rendering them ineffective. Equally bad, the poor design of many water conduits allows debris to pass through to downstream channels and, ultimately, the ocean, with a consequent negative environmental impact.
Not surprisingly, much effort and money has been spent devising ways to avoid clogged water conduits and contaminated water streams. Patents have been granted for inventions designed to filter water at curbside storm drains (U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,758 to Morris et al.), to treat water in a horizontal passageway (U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,545 to Williamson), to create temporary stream filtration systems (U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,219 to Kirk et al.), to remove downspout debris (U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,158 to Tiderington), and to shield rain gutters on the eaves of a building (U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,925 to Jefferys).
However, with respect to downspouts and storm water systems, the prior art has several shortcomings. Among other things, it is difficult to devise a system that both operates under high flow and effectively filters out small particulate matter and other debris. This is because a filter element that accommodates large flow must also be designed with large spacing to suit the large flow. However, large spacing allows medium to small particulates and waste to pass through unfiltered. Conversely, a filter element designed to trap small particulate matter typically obstructs flow. An ideal water runoff filter would be both capable of passing high flow therethrough and removing small waste and debris.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a filter system for removing debris from a water stream using a filter element that is amenable to high volume flow, capable of removing or trapping waste the size of or even smaller than the size of the gap used for the filter and, preferably, self-cleaning.